Blue's Clues - Fanfiction - Animals at the Zoo!
by Aartman7141999
Summary: This is the 11th fanfiction story of one of my favorite shows: Blue's Clues!


**Credit goes to mdwyer5 for the story idea and assistance and fazbearfan99 for the dialogue! I hope you enjoy reading!** :D

**Premise:** Steve, Blue, and everyone else are excited because they're getting ready to go on a trip to visit the zoo to see all the different animals! Along the way, we play Blue's Clues to figure out what animal Blue wants to see at the zoo.

**Special Guest:**  
**Malcolm McDowell** as the **Zookeeper**

_[Opening sequence; snap to a long shot at a pile of different types of children's books where the camera rotates -45 degrees clockwise on a book that says "Blue's Clues" sits on top of the pile. The camera turns up slightly until it stops in front of the book where it slowly opens up to reveal Blue's house sitting on top of a grassy hill surrounded by various things all over said hill: A bunch of flowers where Blue's secretly hiding behind them with her ball on the left side, and an apple tree with a tire swing tied to its branch with their friend, Mailbox, on the right side; Steve pops out from the right window as the camera stops at a full-view of the scene.]_  
**Steve:** _[waving]_ Hi, out there! It's me, Steve! Have you seen Blue, my puppy?  
**Viewers:** There she is!  
**Blue:** _[pops right out of the bunches of flowers]_ Bow, bow!  
**Steve:** Oh! _[Blue hops on over to the ball]_ Come on in! _[ducks out of the right window]_  
_[The camera zooms in slowly as Blue bounces the ball towards Mailbox, who bounces back with his flag; all of the main characters pops up from both windows and the right side of the house waving at the camera (except for the ones on the right side). On the left window, are Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper. On the right window, are Slippery Soap and Tickety Tock. And on the right side, are Shovel and Pail; on each couple of steps, Blue stops to take a look at the camera and bark. After stopping three times, Blue goes into the light purple doggy door as the camera stops in front of the purple front door. The door opens to reveal Steve and Blue inside the living room; the living room features the Thinking Chair in the middle,_ _the picture frame that has a white background picture of a monkey in the right, and their friend, Sidetable Drawer—in her inanimate form, in the left.]_

**Steve:** Hi! Come on in!

**Blue:** _[hops o.c. left; barks "Come in!"]_

_[Steve gestures the viewers to follow him as he begins to walk to the left side of the living room; the camera follows him along the way.]_

**Steve:** We're so glad you're here; today we're going on a special trip!

_[The camera stops once Steve reaches the left side of the living room where Blue's seen packing something in her backpack; the left side of the hallway features the snack table, and the felt frame that has a picture of Freddy Felt Friend in a safari outfit with a lion.]  
_**Steve:** Do you wanna know _where_ we're going? _[the viewers responded]_ We're going on a special trip to the animal zoo!  
**Blue:** _[hops in excitement; barks "The animal zoo!"]_

**Steve:** An animal zoo is a zoo with animals! We're planning to draw the animals we want to see the most. We call it "animal art!"

**Blue:** _[pulls out some pieces of paper and some markers from her backpack; barks "Animal art!"]_  
**Steve:** But if we wanna draw the animals, we'll have to see them first.

**Blue:** _[puts away the pieces of paper and markers back into her backpack; barks "See them first!"]_  
**Steve:** Do you wanna draw some animals with us at the zoo? _[the viewers responded]_ Great!  
**Blue:** _[nods in excitement; barks "Excellent!"]_

**Steve:** _[turns to Blue]_ Blue. Let's make sure we've got everything we'll need for our trip.  
**Blue:** _[nods; barks "Okay!"]  
[Steve then heads on over to Blue where he kneels down before her as we cut to a medium shot of them. Blue then pulls out a camera from her backpack.]  
_**Steve:** We've got a camera... _[mimes flicking a camera with his hands]_ ...for taking pictures...  
**Blue:** _[puts the camera back into her backpack; barks "Taking pictures."]_  
_[Blue then pulls a couple of lunch bags from her backpack.]_

**Steve:** ...lunch bags for our lunches...

**Blue:** _[puts the lunch bags back into her backpack; barks "Our lunches."]_  
_[Blue then pulls a couple of flip-flops from her backpack.]_

**Steve:** ...and flip-flips for us to wear.

**Blue:** _[barks "To wear."]_  
_[During the next line, Blue puts the flip-flops back into her backpack.]_

**Steve:** Okay. I think that's all we need.

**Blue:** _[nods in agreement; barks "Uh-huh!"]_  
**Steve:** Hey, Blue. What kind of animal do you want to see at the zoo today?

_[Blue then runs up towards the camera as Steve gets up. Pull back where Blue pops up in front of the camera and places a blue pawprint on the screen; a cymbal roll sound is heard—meaning it's time to play another one of Blue's Clues!]_

**Steve:** What a great idea! _[runs up to the pawprint]_ We'll play... _[starts opening and closing his hands for the signature move]_ ...Blue's Clues to figure out what animal Blue wants to see at the zoo; I love Blue's Clues!  
_[The music starts playing "We Are Gonna Play Blue's Clues" as Steve begins to swing his arms.]_  
**Steve:**  
_We are gonna play Blue's Clues._  
_'Cause it's a really great game!_  
_Yeah!_  
_[The music ends with Steve giving the viewers two thumbs-up on the last verse.]  
_**Steve:** Now remember, Blue's pawprint will be on the clues. _[opens and closes his hands]_ Blue's Clues! _[pause; turns to the pawprint]_ Hey, Pawprint. What is your favorite animal?

_[The pawprint then changed itself into a frog, much to Steve's surprise.]_

**Steve:** _[turns to the viewers]_ What kind of animal do you think this pawprint changed into?  
_[The frog pawprint started croaking.]  
_**Viewers:** A frog!  
**Steve:** A frog? _[glances back at the frog pawprint; realizes]_ Oh, yeah! It _did_ changed into a frog.  
_[The frog pawprint then hops away o.c. left]  
_**Steve:** See ya later, Frogprint! _[chuckles; turns back to the viewers]_ Hey! You know what we need to play Blue's Clues? Our Handy-Dandy...  
**Viewers:** Notebook!  
**Steve:** Notebook! _[points o.c. right]_ Let's go! _[heads o.c. right]_

_[Cut to a medium shot of Sidetable Drawer where the telephone that's usually on top of her is replaced with a safari hat; Steve approaches and kneels down before her.]_

**Sidetable Drawer:** Hey, Steve. Do you wanna know what _my_ favorite animal is?  
**Steve:** Sure! What's your favorite animal?  
**Sidetable Drawer:** _[opens her drawer]_ My favorite animal is... _[a drawing of a zebra pops up]_ ...a zebra!  
**Steve:** Ooh! _[turns back to the viewers; point to the drawing of the zebra]_ A zebra! _[turns back to Sidetable]_ Why's a zebra your favorite animal, Sidetable?

**Sidetable Drawer:** Because zebras have black and white stripes, and that's what makes a zebra my favorite animal! _[the zebra drawing goes back inside]_ Here's your notebook.  
_[Steve reaches into Sidetable's drawer, and pulls out the notebook; a ding of a triangle is heard. Sidetable closes her drawer.]  
_**Steve:** Thanks, Sidetable!  
_[The music starts playing "The Blue's Clues Theme Song" as Steve turns back to the viewers.]_

**Steve:** To play Blue's Clues, we've gotta find a...  
**Viewers:** Pawprint!  
**Steve:** Oh, a pawprint! Right! And that's our first...  
**Viewers:** Clue!  
**Steve:** A clue?  
**Viewers:** A clue!  
**Steve:** _[begins to run o.c. to the right] _Then we put it in our...

**Viewers:** Notebook!  
_[Cut to a full shot of the living room where Steve comes into view; the picture frame now has a white background picture of an elephant. During the song, Blue joins in and starts doing something whenever Steve_ _sings the following words: she raises her ears up when Steve_ _sings "Blue's Clues", shows her pawprint when Steve_ _sings "Pawprint", pulls out Steve's notebook with her mouth when he sings "Notebook", and copies Steve's movements when he sings "Think."]_

**Steve:**

_Because they're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues!_

_We've gotta find another pawprint._

_[Blue shows her pawprint]_

_That's our second clue!_

_We put it in our notebook._

_[Blue pulls out Steve's notebook with her mouth]_

_'Cause they're whose clues? Blue's Clues!_

_We've gotta find the last pawprint._

_[Blue shows her pawprint again]_

_That's the third clue!_

_We put it in our notebook._

_[Blue pulls out Steve's notebook with her mouth again]_

_'Cause they're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues!_

_You know what to do!_

_Sit down in our Thinking Chair._

_[Cut to a medium long shot of Steve sitting down on the Thinking Chair with Blue sitting by the right arm.]_

**Steve:**

_And think, think, think!_

_[Pull back where Steve gets up from the Thinking Chair.]_

**Steve:**

_'Cause when we use our minds._

_And take a step at a time._

_We can do anything..._

_[Steve ducks down as Blue leaps toward the camera.]_

**Blue:**

_Ba-bow! _

**Steve:** _[pops up] _ _That we wanna do!_  
_[The theme song ends with Steve giving the viewers jazz hands after the last verse.]_  
**Steve:** Will you help me find Blue's Clues so we can figure out what animal Blue wants to see at the zoo? _[the viewers responded]_ Great!  
_[Suddenly, a bus horn can be heard honking.]  
_**Steve:** _[points o.c. center]_ Ooh! _[heads o.c. center; the sound of the front door opening is heard]_  
_[Cut to a full-shot of Blue's neighborhood where everyone else's standing next to a big red bus as Steve and Blue catch up with them.]_

**All:** Hey, Steve! Hey, Blue! / You're right on time! / We're ready for the zoo! / Glad you made it!

_[During the next line, everyone else (sans Steve) began heading inside the bus.]  
_**Steve:** _[puts his hand to his mouth; yelling]_ All aboard! _[gestures the viewers to head inside the bus with everyone else]_  
_[As they headed inside the bus, it begins driving away o.c. left as Mailbox waves to them. Cut to a slow pan through the whole neighborhood where the music starts playing a instrumental version of "We Are Looking for Blue's Clues" as the bus drives into view from o.c. right; on the bus's passenger-side windows are the following people in order: Steve and Blue, Shovel and Pail, Tickety and Slippery, and the Shaker family.]_  
**Steve:**  
_We're all on our way to the zoo!_  
_To see our favorite animals!_  
_[On the end of this line, the music ends as Blue ducks out of her passenger seat. During the next line, the bus backs up a bit as it puts everyone else (sans Steve) o.c. right; suddenly, a blue bird holding a piece of paper that has a green paint stain containing a pawprint starts flying around the bus; Steve's oblivious as he remains seated in the bus.]  
_**Viewers:** A clue, a clue!  
_[During the next line, the bird holding said piece of paper flies out of view.]_  
**Steve:** You see a clue? Where? _[glances out the passenger-side windows; turns back to the viewers]_ Where'd it go?  
_[On the end of this line, the bird holding the piece of paper comes back where it floats in place near the camera; Steve's oblivious as Steve continues looking out the passenger-side windows before turning back to the viewers again.]_  
**Steve:** I can't find it; do you see it?  
**Viewers:** It's right out there!  
_[Steve then glances back out his passenger-side window where he can finally see the pawprint on the green paint stain from the paper that the bird's holding; a cymbal roll sound is heard.]  
_**Steve:** Oh, my! _[turns back to the viewers]_ There's a clue on the color... _[glances back at the green paint stain; turns back to the viewers]_ ...green. Well, I guess green is our first clue. We better write it in our Handy-Dandy...  
**Viewers:** Notebook!  
**Steve:** _[pulls out his notebook]_ Notebook! _[a ding of a triangle is heard; takes out the crayon and opens the notebook]_ Oh! _[turns to the bird]_ Thanks for the clue! _[looks at his notebook]_  
_[Cut to a close-up of the first blank notebook page where bass chords are heard calmly strumming as Steve prepares to write down the first clue: The Color Green.]_

**Steve:** _[from o.c.]_ We'll use our green crayon to make a zigzag line back and forth. _[brings out a green crayon and draws a zigzag line back and forth; close-up of him holding his notebook while sitting down on his passenger seat]_ So, the color green?  
_[The camera turns up slightly where an image of the color green drawing rises above Steve's left side as he looks up; __tabla drums are heard banging rhythmically__. Steve turns back to the viewers.]_

**Steve:** So what animal could Blue want to see at the zoo... _[points to the color green drawing as it enlarges]_ ...with the color green? _[the color green drawing reduces]_ Any ideas?  
_[The viewers respond to the question.]  
_**Steve:** Oh, that's a good idea! _[the camera turns down slightly as the image descends back into the notebook as he closes it]_ But let's find some more clues just so we could know for sure.  
**Blue:** _[pokes her head o.c. left; barks "Steve. Look!"]  
[Cut to a slow pan through a brick wall where the bus continues driving until it stops in front of some closed gates with a sign labeled "Zoo" on top—they have finally made it to the zoo; the entrance to the zoo features two trees that are in seperate sides of said entrance.]  
_**Steve:** _[turns back to the viewers]_ Look! _[points to the entrance to the zoo]_ We're here!

**Blue:** _[nods; barks "We're here!"]_

_[On the end of this line, everyone else began heading out of the bus as it drives away o.c. left. Cut to a close-up of the entrance to the zoo as everyone else comes into view.]  
_**Steve:** I can't wait to see all the different kinds of animals inside!  
**Blue:** _[barks "Me neither!"]_  
_[On the end of this line, a purple-skinned man with thick gray eyebrows and a mustache wearing a zookeeper uniform comes into view as everyone else takes notice of this—this is the zookeeper who's in charge of the zoo. He begins to speak in an old British accent.]_

**Zookeeper:** Greetings, everyone. _[indicates the entrance to the zoo]_ And welcome to our zoo!  
**Steve:** Hello there, Mr. Zookeeper sir. _[indicates himself]_ I'm Steve... _[indicates Blue]_ ...this is Blue...  
**Blue:** _[to the zookeeper; barks "Hello!"]_  
**Steve:** _[indicates the viewers]_ ...and this is our friend.  
**Zookeeper:** What an honor it is to meet all of you; I'm going to be your tour guide for today. This tour will take you through the most marvelous animal exhibits that no one has ever seen!  
**Steve:** _[amazed]_ Wow! _[turns to the viewers]_ We're going on a tour through the most marvelous animal exhibits that no one has ever seen.  
**Blue:** _[nods; barks "No one has ever seen!"]  
_**Zookeeper:** So, is everyone ready to see one of our most astounding animals inside our zoo?  
**All:** Yeah!  
**Zookeeper:** _[pulls out the keys to the entrance]_ Wonderful! _[heads on over and unlocks the front gates, opening them]_ Come on in!

_[Everyone then head inside the zoo through the entrance with the zookeeper coming in last as we cut to a slow pan inside the zoo where everyone started wandering around said zoo; the zoo features a couple of tree scattered everywhere.]_  
**Steve:** Wow! _[turns to the viewers]_ I've never actually been in a zoo before, have you?  
_[Everyone continues wandering around the zoo until they stop in front of a directory sign that's divided into four equal sections: the background color of the top-left section is green labeled "Jungle" on top with pictures of an anteater, monkey, lion, and a gorilla, the background color of the top-right section is chartreuse labeled "Grasslands" on top with pictures of a giraffe, a zebra, a hippo, and a gazelle, the background color of the bottom-right section is blue labeled "Arctic" on top with pictures of an orca, a polar bear, a penguin, and a walrus, and the background color of the bottom-right section is brown labeled "Reptiles" on top with pictures of a frog, a chameleon, a turtle, and a lizard.]_

**Zookeeper:** This directory shows each different section of what type of animals there are, like the animals that are from the jungle... _[the "Jungle" sign enlarges before it reduces]_... the animals that are from the grasslands... _[the "Grassland" sign also enlarges before it reduces]_... the animals that are from the arctic... _[the "Arctic" sign also enlarges before it reduces as well]_... and the animals that are from the reptile or amphibian family. _[the "Reptiles" sign also enlarges before it reduces as well]  
_**Steve:** _[turns to the viewers]_ Fascinating.  
**Blue:** _[nods; barks "Fascinating.]  
_**Steve:** _[indicates himself and the viewers]_ We can help you find the giraffes, Shovel!  
**Shovel:** Oh, great! Thanks, Steve!  
**Steve:** _[turns back to the viewers]_ Which one of these sections can help us find where the giraffes are? _[glances at the directory]_  
_[Cut to a close-up of the directory.]  
_**Viewers:** The jungle! _[the "Jungle" sign enlarges before it reduces again]_  
_[Pull back as Steve points to the Jungle section.]_

**Steve:** Oh, yeah! The jungle section!

**Shovel:** That's where the giraffes are at! _[hops o.c. right]_ Let's go!  
**Steve:** _[gestures the viewers to follow Shovel]_ Come on! _[heads o.c. right]  
[Cut to a slow pan inside the jungle section as Steve and Shovel started wandering around.]_  
**Shovel:** I can't wait to see the giraffes!  
**Steve:** Me neither!  
_[Steve and Shovel continue wandering around until they stop in front of three paths with each different sign (a zebra, an elephant, and a giraffe).]_

**Shovel:** _[takes notice of the animals on the signs]_ Wow! Look, Steve! These are the jungle animals! One of these has to be the giraffes!  
**Steve:** Hmm. _[turns back to the viewers; points to the signs]_ Which of these paths leads us to the giraffes?  
**Viewers**: That path! _[the giraffe on the third sign shakes]  
_**Steve:** Oh, the giraffe path! Right! _[gives the viewers a thumbs-up]_ Thanks! _[gestures the viewers to follow them]_ Let's go. _[heads_ _down the giraffes' path along with Shovel]  
[Cut to the inside of the giraffes' path where there are a lot of giraffes everywhere as Steve and Shovel comes into view.]  
_**Steve:** We made it! _[points to the giraffes]_ Look at all these giraffes!

**Shovel:** Wow! This is great! But why do they have long necks?

**Steve:** _[turns back to the viewers; curious]_ Yeah! Why _do_ giraffes have long necks? Let's see. _[glances at one of the giraffes along with Shovel]  
[Cut to a close-up of a giraffe as it eats some leaves from a tree.]_  
**Steve:** _[from o.c.]_ Oh! The giraffes have long necks so they could reach the leaves from those tall trees.  
_[Pull back where Shovel now has a piece of paper and a crayon.]_

**Shovel:** Now that we have our answer, I'm going to draw a giraffe!

_[Cut to a close-up of Shovel as he begins drawing the giraffe on his piece of paper o.c.; a second later, he turns said piece of paper around to show Steve and the viewers his giraffe drawing as we pull back.]  
_**Shovel:** Here's my giraffe drawing!  
**Steve:** Looks good, Shovel.  
**Shovel:** Thanks! _[hops o.c. right]_  
**Pail:** _[hops into view from o.c. left]_ Hey, Steve. Can you help me? I'm trying to look for the monkey section.

**Steve:** Sure, Pail! _[gestures for the viewers to follow Pail]_ Come on. _[heads o.c. left along with Pail]  
[Cut to three more paths also with each different sign (a lion, a meerkat, and a monkey) as Steve and Pail come into view.]_

**Pail:** Now, which one of these leads to the monkey section?

**Steve:** _[turns back to the viewers]_ Do you know? Which path leads us to the monkey section?  
**Viewers**: That one right there! _[the monkey on the third sign shakes]  
_**Steve:** Oh, that one! Because that sign has a picture of a monkey! _[gestures the viewers to follow them]_ Come on. _[heads_ _down the monkeys' path along with Pail]_

_[Cut to the inside of the monkeys' path where there are a lot of monkeys eating a lot of bananas and swinging from tree to tree as Steve and Pail come into view.]_

**Steve:** Wow! _[turns back to the viewers; points to the monkeys]_ These monkeys sure like _monkeying_ around! _[chuckles]_

**Pail:** Yeah! But why do monkeys have curly tails?

**Steve:** Uh, well... _[turns back to the viewers]_ ...why _do_ monkeys have curly tails? Let's see. _[glances at one of the monkeys along with Pail]_

_[Cut to a close-up of a monkey as it eats a banana, then falls off a branch and uses its tail to grab on to another branch.]_  
**Steve:** _[from o.c.]_ Whoa! The monkeys use their tails to hold on to the trees.

_[Pull back where Pail now has a piece of paper and a crayon.]_

**Pail:** Now that I know what monkeys use their tails for, I'm going to draw one on my paper right now!

_[Cut to a close-up of Pail as she begins drawing the monkey on her piece of paper o.c.; a second later, she turns said piece of paper around to show Steve and the viewers her monkey drawing as we pull back.]_

**Pail:** This is a monkey!

**Steve:** Great monkey drawing, Pail!  
**Pail:** Thanks, Steve! Bye! _[hops o.c. right]_  
**Steve:** _[waving]_ Bye! _[turns back to the viewers]_ Hey! Now that we've helped Shovel and Pail find _their_ favorite animals, do you think you can help me find _my_ favorite animal? _[the viewers responded]_ Great! _[gestures the viewers to follow him]_ Follow me! _[heads o.c. right]_  
_[Cut to yet three more paths also with each different sign (a anteater, a frog, and a hippopotamus) as well as Steve comes into view.]  
_**Steve:** Okay! So, you probably already know that my favorite animal is an anteater, right? _[indicates the three signs]_ Well, can you show me which path leads to the anteaters?  
**Viewers**: Over there! _[the anteater on the first sign shakes]  
_**Steve:** Yeah! _[indicates the first sign]_ Because that one has the picture of the anteater! _[gestures the viewers to follow him as he heads_ _down the anteaters' path]_

_[Cut to the inside of the anteaters' path where there is a lot of anteaters everywhere as Steve comes into view.]_

**Steve:** Wow! _[turns back to the viewers; points to the anteaters]_ Check out these anteaters; they're using their tongues to grab ants for food. How cool is that! _[chuckles; now curious]_ But you know, I wonder why anteaters have those large claws. Do you know why anteaters have those large claws? Well, let's see. _[glances at one of the anteaters]  
[Cut to a close-up of an anteater as it digs up through the ground then uses its tongue to gather more ants.]_  
**Steve:** _[from o.c.]_ Look at that! They use their claws to dig through the ground to get more ants.  
_[Pull back as Steve turns back to the viewers.]_

**Steve:** That is so amazing! _[brings out a crayon and a piece of paper]_ Now it's _my_ turn to draw _my_ favorite animal.

_[Steve then begins drawing the anteater on his piece of paper o.c.; a second later, he turns said piece of paper around to show the viewers his anteater drawing.]_

**Steve:** Here's my drawing of an anteater. _[voices his anteater drawing as he sticks his tongue out three times; chuckles]_ Do you like it? _[the viewers responded]_ You do? Thanks! _[gestures the viewers to follow him as he heads o.c. left]_  
_[Cut to outside the zoo where the zookeeper's at as Steve comes into view.]  
_**Zookeeper:** So, Steve. Did you and some of your friends found the animals you wanted to see?

**Steve:** Yup! _[indicates the viewers]_ With some help, of course.

**Zookeeper:** Splendid! _[looks at his watch]_ Oh, dear! Would you look at that; it's time to feed the tortoises. _[points o.c. left]_ Excuse me, Steve; I have to go feed one of the tortoises right now, but I'll come back to check and see how everyone's doing at the zoo. _[heads o.c. left]_ In the meantime, enjoy the rest of your exploration!  
**Steve:** _[waving]_ We will, Mr. Zookeeper! Thanks! _[turns back to the viewers]_ Hey! Thanks so much for helping us figure out what interesting things the giraffes, monkeys, and anteaters do.  
_[Suddenly, Blue hops into view holding three red buttons as Steve takes notice.]  
_**Steve:** Hey, Blue! How are you enjoying the trip so far?

**Blue:** _[barks "It's great! Guess what I got for us!"]_  
**Steve:** Are those buttons?  
**Blue:** _[nods; barks "That's right! And watch what happens when I press one."]_  
_[Blue then holds up one of the buttons and presses it as sound waves radiate out from it—a clucking sound can be heard!]  
_**Steve:** Wow! _[turns back to the viewers]_ What animal is that?  
**Blue:** Bow?  
**Viewers:** A chicken!  
**Steve:** Oh, a chicken!  
**Blue:** _[nods; barks "It is a chicken!"]_  
_[Blue then hops towards Steve to give him his sound button.]  
_**Blue:** _[barks "One for you!"]_  
**Steve:** _[grabs his sound button]_ Thanks, Blue!  
_[Blue then hops towards the camera to give the viewers their sound button o.c. center.]  
_**Blue:** _[barks "And one for you!"]_  
_[Blue then hops back down to where she was as she turns back to Steve.]  
_**Blue:** _[waves; barks "Bye, Steve!"]_  
_[During the next line, Blue hops o.c. left.]  
_**Steve:** Cool! Blue gave each of us our own sound button! _[chuckles]_ Ooh! How about you go first, what sound does your sound button make?  
_[After a long pause, a snorting sound can be heard—meaning that the viewers have pressed their own sound button.]  
_**Steve:** _[amazed]_ Wow! What an awesome sound. _[chuckles]_ Okay, my turn!

_[Steve then holds up his sound button and presses it as sound waves containing a pawprint radiate out from it—a hissing sound can be heard; Steve's oblivious as he's confused by this sound.]_  
**Viewers:** A clue!  
**Steve:** Yeah. This is the most interesting sound I've ever heard.  
_[Steve then presses his sound button again as sound waves containing the pawprint radiate out from it again—a hissing sound can be heard again; Steve's still oblivious as he continues listening to this sound.]_  
**Viewers:** Steve! It's a clue!

**Steve:** _[realizes]_ Oh, you see a clue?  
_[Steve then presses his sound button once again where he sees the pawprint on the sound waves radiating out from it once again—a hissing sound can be heard once again; a cymbal roll sound is heard.]_  
**Steve:** Oh! _[points to his sound button]_ Our clue is this sound! Listen.

_[Steve then presses his sound button once again to show the viewers the pawprint on the sound waves radiating out from it once again—a hissing sound can be heard once again.]_

**Steve:** You know what we need? _[puts down his sound button]_ Our Handy-Dandy...  
**Viewers:** Notebook!  
**Steve:** _[pulls out his notebook]_ Notebook! _[a ding of a triangle is heard]_ Right! _[takes out the crayon and opens the notebook]_ So, our second clue is this sound. _[flips through one page and looks at his notebook]  
[Cut to a close-up of the second blank notebook page where bass chords are heard calmly strumming again as Steve prepares to write down the second clue: This Sound (Hissing).]  
_**Steve:** _[from o.c.]_ Let's draw some curved lines like this to help us remember this sound. _[draws some curved lines to make the sound waves; close-up of him holding his notebook]_ Do you remember what our first clue was? _[__tabla drums are heard banging rhythmically__]_  
**Viewers:** The color green!  
**Steve:** Oh, the color green!  
_[The camera turns up slightly where an image of the color green drawing rises above Steve's left side again as he looks up. Steve turns back to the viewers.]_  
**Steve:** And now our second clue is this sound!

_[An image of the sound drawing rises above Steve's right side as he looks up; __a hissing sound can be heard as it radiates its waves__. Steve turns back to the viewers.]_  
**Steve:** So what animal could Blue want to see here at the zoo with the color green... _[points to the color green drawing again as it enlarges before it reduces again]_ ...and this sound? _[points to the sound drawing as it also enlarges before it reduces; a hissing sound can be heard again as it radiates its waves again]_  
_[The viewers respond to the question.]  
_**Steve:** Good thinking! But I think we should find our last clue, just in case.  
_[During the next line, the camera turns down slightly as the images descend back into the notebook as he closes it.]  
_**Chorus:  
** _Mail time, mail time, mail time, mail time, mail time!_  
**Steve:** _[points o.c. left]_ The mail's here! _[suddenly confused]_ At the animal zoo? _[shrugs it off; gestures the viewers to follow him]_ Come on! _[heads o.c. left]_

_[Cut to a nearby bench where Blue is already dancing. The music starts playing "Mailtime" as Steve comes into view and begins to start dancing as well.]  
_**Steve:  
** _Here's the mail, it never fails!_  
_It makes me wanna wag my tail!_  
_When it comes I wanna wail..._  
_MAIL!_

_[The music ends with Mailbox, who's donning a safari hat on top of his head, extending his way next to the bench—which Steve walks over to sit down. Cut to a medium long shot of Steve sitting down on the bench next to Mailbox.]_  
**Mailbox:** Mail's here, mail's here. _[extends towards Steve a bit]_ Hey, Steve. Do you wanna know what _my_ favorite animal is?  
**Steve:** What's your favorite animal, Mailbox?  
**Mailbox:** My favorite animal is... _[pulls out a drawing of a hippopotamus with his flag]_ ...a hippo! You wanna know why?  
**Steve:** Why?

**Mailbox:** Hippos spend most of their days in lakes to avoid the heat, and that's why I like hippos! _[puts away the hippopotamus drawing]_ Here's your letter. _[opens his lid]  
[Steve reaches into Mailbox and pulls out the letter—the background color of this letter is orange with a picture of a lion on the stamp, a drawing of Steve and Blue, and a yellow flap on the back; Mailbox closes his lid.]_  
**Steve:** Thanks, Mailbox!  
**Mailbox:** You're welcome! Enjoy the rest of your trip. _[extends away o.c.]  
_**Steve: **_[turns back to the viewers]_ We just got a letter!  
_[The music starts playing "We Just Got a Letter" as Steve begins to swing the letter back and forth.]  
_**Steve:**  
_We just got a letter._  
_We just got a letter._  
_We just got a letter._  
_I wonder who it's from._  
_[The music ends as Steve begins to open the letter to reveal a male teacher and his class standing outside in front of a pace bus.]_  
**Steve:** It's a letter from our friends!  
_[Cut to a close-up of the class.]_  
**All:** _[waving]_ Hi, Steve!  
_[Cut to a close-up of the male teacher.]  
_**Male Teacher:** Hello, Steve. I'm Mr. Morris and today we're taking a trip to the Brookfield Zoo. _[heads inside the pace bus as his class followed suit]_

_[Cut to the inside of the bus where everyone is seated as it starts to ride.]_

**Mr. Morris:** Everyone in their seats?  
**Mr. Morris's Class:** Yes! / Yeah!  
**Mr. Morris:** Okay!  
_[Cut to the zoo entrance as the bus parks in front of it.]  
_**Mr. Morris:** _[from o.c.]_ Okay, everyone. Let's start heading out!

_[Everyone starts to get out of the bus as we cut to them heading inside the entrance to the zoo.]_

**Mr. Morris:** Be sure to be in a single file line!

_[Cut to a close-up of a polar bear in the polar bear exhibit.]_

**Mr. Morris:** _[from o.c.]_ This is a polar bear. It is an Arctic version of a bear, and its primary diet is fish, like beluga whales.  
_[Cut to a close-up of a zebra in the zebra exhibit.]_  
**Mr. Morris:** _[from o.c.]_ Zebras are like horses, but with black and white stripes. They eat grass, and their enemies are crocodiles.  
_[Cut to a close-up of a lion in the lion exhibit.]_  
**Mr. Morris:** _[from o.c.]_ Also known as the "king of the jungle," lions have big manes. Female lions, also known as lionesses, lack mains.

_[Cut to a close-up of an elephant in the elephant exhibit.]_  
**Mr. Morris:** _[from o.c.]_ Elephants like this one right here have big, floppy ears. They have big trunks that can help them spray water.  
_[Cut to a close-up of Mr. Morris and his class waving at the camera.]  
_**Mr. Morris and his Class:** _[waving]_ Bye, Steve!

_[Cut back to the bench with Steve as he waves back at them.]_

**Steve:** _[waving]_ Bye! _[closes the letter; turns back to the viewers]_ Wow! Our friends were at a zoo too. _[puts down his letter]_ Nice! _[realizes]_ Ooh! _[points o.c. right]_ Let's go check and see how everybody's doing! _[gets up and heads o.c. right]_

_[Cut to the arctic exhibit where Blue, Tickety, Slippery, and Periwinkle, are all looking at the penguins, polar bears, and orcas as Steve comes into view.]  
_**Steve:** Hey, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, and Periwinkle! Whatcha' all doing?  
**Slippery:** Oh! Hey, Steve!  
**Tickety:** We're looking at all the arctic animals inside this exhibit!  
**Steve:** _[confused]_ _Arctic_ animals?  
**Periwinkle:** _[nods]_ Yep! Arctic animals!  
**Blue:** _[barks "We're wanting to figure out what each of these animals do during the arctic."]  
_**Steve:** Oh! _[turns to the viewers]_ They're trying to figure out what each of these animals do during the arctic. _[glances back at the arctic exhibit; turns back to the viewers]_ Hey, can you help us? _[the viewers responded]_ Great!

**Tickety:** I need to look at the penguins.

_[Steve gestures the viewers to follow him and Tickety as they head on over to the penguins' home. Cut to the inside of the penguin exhibit where there are a lot of penguins everywhere as Steve and Tickety come into view.]  
_**Steve:** Wow. These penguins sure like to swim.  
**Tickety:** Yeah. I wonder how they get their food, considering that they are slow birds.  
**Steve:** _[turns back to the viewers]_ Do you know how penguins get their food? Oh, right! Let's watch and see. _[glances at one of the penguins]_

_[Cut to a close-up of a penguin as it dives into the water and swims for its food: fish.]_

**Steve:** _[from o.c.]_ How are these penguins getting their food?

**Viewers:** Swimming!

**Steve:** _[from o.c.]_ Oh, right! That penguin is using its wings and flippers to dive into the water so it can swim towards the fish!  
_[Pull back where Tickety now has a piece of paper and a crayon.]_

**Tickety:** I'm going to draw a penguin right now!

_[Cut to a close-up of Tickety as she begins drawing the penguin on her piece of paper o.c.; a second later, she turns said piece of paper around to show Steve and the viewers her penguin drawing as we pull back.]_

**Tickety:** Ta-da! My penguin!

**Steve:** _[points to Tickety's penguin drawing]_ What a cool penguin you got there, Tickety!  
**Slippery:** _[slides into view]_ Steve. I need some help learning about the polar bears!  
**Steve:** Okay! _[waves at Tickety]_ See you, Tickety! _[heads o.c. right along with Slippery]_

_[Cut to the inside of the polar bear exhibit where there are a lot of polar bears everywhere as Steve and Slippery come into view.]_

**Steve:** Whoa! _[points to the polar bears]_ Check out those polar bears' fur!

**Slippery:** Yeah! They're so white! _[curious]_ And speaking of which, I wonder why.

**Steve:** Well, there's only one way to find out: let's watch and see! _[glances at one of the polar bears]_

_[Cut to a close-up of a polar bear as it sits in the snow, its fur matching.]_

**Steve:** _[from o.c.]_ Why are the polar bears' fur so white?

**Viewers:** Because it blends in with the snow!

**Steve:** _[from o.c.]_ Oh, yeah! The polar bear's fur blends in with the snow because both of them have the same color!  
_[Pull back where Slippery now has a piece of paper and a crayon.]  
_**Slippery:** Now I can draw a polar bear!  
_[Cut to a close-up of Slippery as he begins drawing the polar bear on his piece of paper o.c.; a second later, he turns said piece of paper around to show Steve and the viewers his polar bear drawing as we pull back.]_

**Slippery:** Here's my drawing of a polar bear! Do you like it?

**Steve:** Slippery. That's one of the coolest polar bear drawings I've ever seen! _[gives Slippery a thumbs-up]_  
**Periwinkle:** _[from o.c.]_ What about me?  
**Steve:** _[calling]_ Coming! _[waves at Slippery]_ Bye, Slippery! _[heads o.c. right]  
[Cut to the inside of the orca exhibit where Periwinkle's gazing upon a lot of orcas everywhere as Steve comes into view.]_  
**Steve:** Hey, Periwinkle! What's up?

**Periwinkle:** Hey, Steve. I was looking at the orcas and I was wondering why they make those strange sounds?

**Steve:** _[confused]_ _Strange_ sounds? What strange sounds?  
**Periwinkle:** Listen. _[holds up a paw next to his ear]_  
**Steve:** Ooh! _[holds up a hand next to his ear]_

_[Suddenly, orcas can be heard making high-pitched whistling sounds from o.c.]_

**Steve:** Whoa! _[turns back to the viewers]_ Can you hear that? _[the viewers responded]_ That _is_ the strangest sound I've heard.  
**Periwinkle:** Yeah! _[curious]_ Do you know why orcas make those strange sounds?  
**Steve:** Well, let's watch and see! _[glances at one of the orcas]_

_[Cut to a close-up of two orcas as they make high-pitched whistling sounds again.]_

**Steve:** _[from o.c.]_ Why do orcas make those strange sounds?

**Viewers:** To talk to each other!

**Steve:** _[from o.c.]_ Oh! The orcas talk to each other by making those strange sounds; I did not know that.  
**Periwinkle:** _[from o.c.]_ Neither did I.  
_[Pull back where Periwinkle now has a piece of paper and a crayon.]_

**Periwinkle:** Now I can finally draw my orca.  
_[Cut to a close-up of Periwinkle as he begins drawing the orca on his piece of paper o.c.; a second later, he turns said piece of paper around to show Steve and the viewers his orca drawing as we pull back.]_

**Periwinkle:** This is my drawing of an orca.

**Steve:** _[turns back to the viewers]_ Look! _[points to Periwinkle's orca drawing]_ Check out Periwinkle's orca drawing!  
**Periwinkle:** _[hops o.c. left]_ Come on!  
**Steve:** _[points o.c. left]_ Ooh! _[heads o.c. left]_  
_[Cut to outside the zoo where Blue, Tickety, and Slippery, are at as Steve and Periwinkle come into view.]_

**Tickety:** This is great!  
**Slippery:** We now know what each of our favorite animals does in the arctic!  
**Periwinkle:** Thanks for your help, Steve!  
**Steve:** Oh, anytime!  
_[On the end of this line, the zookeeper comes into view.]  
_**Zookeeper:** Hello, everyone! I see you all saw some of our arctic animals in the arctic exhibit, now haven't we?

**Steve:** We sure did. We even figured out what they do in the arctic.

**Zookeeper:** Splendid! _[turns to Tickety, Slippery, and Periwinkle]_ Would anyone care to see the desert animals?  
**Periwinkle:** Yeah!  
**Tickety:** Desert animals!  
**Slippery:** Cool!  
**Zookeeper:** _[heads o.c. left]_ Then right this way!

_[During the next line, Tickety, Slippery, and Periwinkle, all begin following the zookeeper o.c. left.]_

**Steve:** _[turns to Blue]_ Hey, Blue. What kind of animal are you going to see next?

**Blue:** _[barks "You'll see."]_

_[Blue then hops o.c. left as Steve walks up to the viewers. During the next line, a pawprint starts slithering around the pavement out of nowhere; Steve's oblivious as he focuses on the viewers.]  
_**Steve:** You know, I really wonder what animal Blue wants to see.  
**Viewers:** A clue, a clue!  
**Steve:** A clue? Blue wants to see a clue?  
**Viewers:** No, a clue!  
**Steve:** Oh, a clue! Where is it?  
**Viewers:** Right there!  
_[On the end of this line, the pawprint slithers to the left side before Steve turns himself around to get a chance to see it; before he starts checking the left side, the pawprint slithers to the right side; Steve's still oblivious as he continues to look around before turning back to the viewers.]  
_**Steve:** Where's the clue?  
_[Steve continues looking around on each seperate side while the pawprint quickly slithers to a different side each time he looks until his brain hatches an idea; Steve pretends to casually walk away as the pawprint quietly slithers up behind him before he quickly turns himself around to finally to see the slithering pawprint; a cymbal roll sound is heard.]_

**Steve:** Aha! _[turns back to the viewers]_ _There's_ the clue. _[chuckles; turns back to the slithering pawprint]_ And it's... _[turns back to the viewers]_ ...what is it doing?

**Viewers:** Slithering!  
**Steve:** Yeah, it's slithering all over the place! _[chuckles; realizes]_ I guess slithering is our third clue! You know what need now? Draw this slithering clue in our Handy-Dandy...  
**Viewers:** Notebook!  
**Steve:** _[pulls out his notebook]_ Notebook! _[a ding of a triangle is heard; takes out the crayon and opens the notebook]_ So... _[flips through a couple of pages]_ ...slithering. _[looks at his notebook]  
[Cut to a close-up of the third blank notebook page where bass chords are heard calmly strumming once again as Steve prepares to write down the third and final clue: A Slithering Motion (Slithering).]  
_**Steve:** _[from o.c.]_ We can draw a line that slithers around... _[draws a line that slithers around]_ ...with an arrow at the end. _[draws an arrow at the end of the line]_ And we have slithering.  
_[Cut back to Steve as he closes his notebook; the pawprint that was originally slithering around the pavement disappears.]  
_**Steve:** Hey! _[puts his crayon back in the notebook's spiral]_ We have all three clues! _[holds up his notebook and points to the cover rapidly]_ We're ready to sit in our...

_[The music starts playing "The Thinking Chair." instrumental theme song.]  
_**Viewers:** Thinking Chair!  
**Steve:** Thinking Chair! Right! _[points o.c. right]_ Let's go! _[realizes]_ Oh, wait. _[the music stops]_ We're at the zoo, and far away from our Thinking Chair. _[gestures the viewers to follow him]_  
_[Steve begins to walk across the area as the camera follows him along the way; the music resumes.]  
_**Steve:** We better find somewhere else to think!  
_[Steve continues to walk across the area until he comes across the bench from earlier; Steve takes notice of this and turns back to the viewers.]  
_**Steve:** Hey! _[points to the bench behind him]_ We can use _this_ as our Thinking Chair today! Come on! _[runs over to the bench]  
[Cut to a medium long shot of the bench where the music ends as Steve sits down on said bench.]  
_**Steve:** Okay, now that we're in our "Thinking Chair"... _[holds up his notebook; a ding of a triangle is heard]_ ...let's think! Will you help me? _[the viewers responded]_ Great! _[takes out the crayon and opens the notebook]_ So, we're trying to figure out what animal Blue wants to see at the zoo, and our clues are: the color green...  
_[The camera turns up slightly where an image of the color green drawing rises above Steve's left side once again as he looks up; __tabla drums are heard banging rhythmically__. Steve turns back to the viewers.]  
_**Steve:** ...this sound...  
_[An image of the sound drawing now rises above Steve's head as he looks up; __a hissing sound can be heard as it radiates its waves__. Steve turns back to the viewers.]  
_**Steve:** ...and slithering.  
_[An image of the slithering drawing now rises above Steve's right side as he looks up; __a clarinet is heard tooting rhythmically__. Steve turns back to the viewers.]_

**Steve:** So, what animal could Blue want to see at the zoo with the color green... _[points to the color green drawing as it enlarges once again] _...this sound... _[the color green drawing reduces once again as he points to the sound drawing as it enlarges again as well] _...and slithering? _[the sound drawing reduces again as he points to the slithering drawing as it enlarges before it reduces as well] _Well, maybe it's an animal that's green... _[the color green drawing enlarges once again before it reduces once again] _...and could probably slither around. _[the slithering drawing disappears as the color green drawing starts slithering around in place]_ Yeah! But what about our second clue, this sound? _[points to the sound drawing; a hissing sound can be heard as it radiates its waves again] _Well, what if that green animal made this sound as well? _[the sound drawing disappears as it begins coming out of the color green drawing; a hissing sound can be heard as it radiates its waves once again]_ So, what kind of green animal slithers and makes this sound?  
_[Long pause, the color green drawing changes itself into a snake drawing.]  
_**Viewers:** A snake!

**Steve:** A snake! Because almost all snakes are green... _[the color green drawing rises out of the snake drawing]_ ...they slither around... _[the snake drawing slithers around in place]_ ...and they always make this sound! _[the sound drawing begins coming out of the snake drawing's mouth; a hissing sound can be heard as it radiates its waves once again]_ We just figured out Blue's Clues!  
_[a cymbal roll sound is heard; gets up from the bench]_

_[Pull back where the music starts playing "We Just Figured out Blue's Clues!" as Steve begins to swing his arms back and forth. During the song, as Steve takes a couple of steps toward the camera, Blue pops up in different sides behind him whenever he stops and sings "Blue's Clues" and "Smart."]_

**Steve:**

_We just figured out Blue's Clues!_

_We just figured out Blue's Clues!_

_We just figured out Blue's Clues!_

_Because we're really smart!_

_[The music ends as Steve turns to Blue.]_

**Steve:** Blue. Do you want to see a snake?

**Blue:** _[nods; barks "Yes, I do!"]_

**Steve:** Great! _[gestures for the viewers to follow him]_ Come on! _[heads o.c. right along with Blue]  
[Cut to the reptile exhibit where everyone else's looking at different kinds of reptiles and amphibians as Steve and Blue come into view.]_

**Periwinkle:** Oh! Hey, Steve! Are you guys here to see the snakes?

**Steve:** Yup! How did you know?  
**Blue:** Bow?

_[Suddenly, the zookeeper comes into view.]_

**Zookeeper:** Gather around, everyone! Gather around!  
**Steve:** Oh! _[turns to the viewers]_ Are you ready to see the snakes? _[the viewers responded]_ Great! _[gestures the viewers to follow the zookeeper]_

_[Cut to inside the snake exhibit where there is a lot of snakes everywhere as everyone comes into view.]_

**Steve:** Whoa! _[points to the snakes]_ Look at all these snakes!

**Zookeeper:** That's right.

**Slippery:** Wow, these snakes are great!  
**Periwinkle:** And very long, like ropes!  
**Tickety:** Snakes are one of the best reptiles!  
**Steve:** _[points to the snakes]_ Hey, look!

_[Cut to one of the snakes as it hisses, poking its pointy tongue out.]_

**Steve:** _[from o.c.]_ Those snakes are sticking their forked tongues out.  
_[Pull back as Steve turns to the zookeeper.]_

**Steve:** I wonder why?

**Zookeeper:** Well, you see: the snakes use their forked tongues to smell things.  
**Steve:** To smell things?  
**Blue:** _[barks "To smell things?"]_  
**Zookeeper:** Of course!  
**Steve:** Well, let's watch and see. _[glances back at one of the snakes along with everyone else]_

_[Cut to a close-up of another snake slithering towards a flower as it also hisses, poking its tongue out.]_

**Steve:** _[from o.c.]_ Oh! It _does_ uses its forked tongue to smell! Look! It's using it to smell that flower!  
_[Pull back where Blue now has a piece of paper and a crayon.]_

**Steve:** _[turns to Blue]_ Okay, Blue. You ready to draw the snake?

**Blue:** _[nods; barks "You betcha', Steve!"]_

_[Cut to a medium shot of Blue and Steve as the former begins drawing the snake on her piece of paper o.c.; a second later, Blue turns said piece of paper around to show Steve and the viewers her snake drawing.]_

**Blue:** _[barks "Ta-daa!"]_

**Steve:** Whoa! _[turns to the viewers; points to Blue's snake drawing]_ Check out Blue's snake drawing! _[heads o.c. left along with Blue]  
[Cut to outside the snake exhibit as everyone comes into view.]_

**Periwinkle:** Our animal art is complete!

_[On the end of this line, everyone takes out each of their animal art drawings as Steve runs up to the viewers; Mr. Salt's is a lion, Mrs. Pepper's is a gazelle, and Paprika's is a tapir.]  
_**Steve:** Look at that! Everyone's drawn their favorite animals!  
**Mr. Salt:** My favorite animal is a lion because they're the king of the jungle!  
**Mrs. Pepper:** My favorite animal is a gazelle because of its horns!  
**Paprika:** _[hops in excitement]_ Tapir! Tapir!  
**Steve:** _[chuckles; turns back to the viewers]_ You know, I never asked you. What was your favorite animal?  
_[The viewers respond to the question.]_

**Steve:** Really? That is a cool animal. Thanks for joining us on our trip to the zoo. We couldn't have figured out what all those animals do without you.  
_[The music starts playing "The So Long Song" as Steve begins to sing and dance.]_

**Steve:**

_Now it's time for so long._

_But we'll sing just_

_one more song. _

_Thanks for doing your part._

_You sure are smart._

_You know with me_

_and you_

_and my dog, Blue,_

_[Blue hops in response]_

_we can do anything_

_that we wanna do! _

**Blue:** _[barks " That we wanna do! "]  
_**Steve:** _[waves]_ Bye! See you next time!  
**Blue:** _[waves; barks "Bye!"]  
[The music ends as everyone continues admiring their animal art drawings.]_

**THE END**


End file.
